In another life
by SkyFairies
Summary: Love in another life. Two realities. One prevails. NALU AU


**Another fanfic.**

**But this is a nalu one-shot.**

**To all those other lives...**

* * *

_In another life..._

_maybe..._

_she would have been his girl._

_Just maybe..._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy called out to her best friend.

"Yo." he replied while looking deep in thought.

"What got you into thinking for once?" she asked him while sitting down.

Nothing.

"C'mon." she pleaded.

"How do you know if you're in love?" Natsu asked her.

"I-in love?" she stuttered.

He just stared at her.

What had gotten him into thinking about LOVE?

Natsu was still waiting for his answer.

"Ummm. Love is a feeling I guess. You have it when you care deeply for another person and when you feel really happy with them. Your heart beats really loudly and it's kind of like magic." she answered, thoughtful.

"Oh. Thanks Luce!" he said and raced out of there.

She just sighed and stood up.

_Love._

_Why can't you tell that I love you?_

* * *

It was a week later and Lucy was still stuck on that question Natsu asked.

Why did he need to know what love was?

These thoughts kept running through her head.

Swishing around like a waterfall.

They were in the café, talking and laughing with each other.

Levy was the only person who knew about Lucy's true feelings.

The blue haired bookworm went over to her friend and sat across from her.

"You thinking about some one?" she asked.

Lucy suddenly jerked back to life and jumped in her seat a little.

"LEVY! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed and held her hand over her heart.

"When are you going to confess Lucy? You can't hold those feelings in forever." she whispered.

The blond looked out the window and to the bustling street.

"I don't know Levy. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Then our friendship would be ruined." her pale hands wrung in her lap.

"You won't ever know until you try." Levy told the blond.

She just looked down at her knees.

Levy felt a pang of pity for the girl and started to open her mouth again.

*BANG*

A couple came through the door.

"Hey guys!" Natsu walked in with Lisanna.

She was holding his hand.

Lucy felt a sharp knife cut into her chest.

"Yo flame-brain." Gray called out.

Natsu looked like he wanted to go punch him in the face but refrained from doing so when Lisanna tugged on his arm.

Natsu huffed out and jumped on a table.

Thankfully, no one else was in the place right now except for them.

"LISTEN UP! I have an announcement!" Natsu shouted, getting everyone's attention.

What could he want to tell?

Lisanna kissed him on the cheek.

The blond's heart was breaking.

Levy looked over to her.

'Oh no' the petite girl thought.

"Me and Lisanna are dating!" he yelled and then jumped off to meet the crowd.

"Nice going there Salamander." Gajeel growled out.

"Never thought it would happen tabasco freak." Gray smirked.

"You better not hurt her in any way Natsu." Erza glared.

The pink haired boy just started sweating and caught Lucy's eye.

"Luce!" Natsu started to come over.

Lucy looked up to him while trying to conceal her pain.

Glass pieces were littered in her body right now.

"Yes Natsu?" she replied.

"I want to thank you for telling me what love was!" he said and grinned at her.

"No prob." she managed and he slipped into the shouting bunch once more.

Levy went over to Lucy.

"Lu-chan..." she murmured while watching those brown orbs break and scatter.

Her spirit was gone.

* * *

Lucy was dressed in sweats and a loose, plain, white t-shirt.

It had been 3 months since Natsu's announcement.

3 months of agony.

Levy had helped her a bit, but no matter what, Natsu would always be in her mind.

The blond had covered up her distress very well. No one could tell a thing.

But sometimes, if you looked closely, those chocolate orbs would be empty and cold.

And then life would come back.

Lucy's mother had passed away when she was a child.

Her dad had too.

Just last week.

Just when he was finally becoming the father figure she had always wanted.

But she still had those last words in her mind.

_Move on Lucy._

No matter how hard she wanted to, the girl just couldn't.

She still needed to pick up those pieces left behind from heartbreak.

Today, the young woman was leaning on her parent's grave.

"Hi guys." Lucy muttered while dropping down to sit.

"I'm doing ok." she whispered.

"If you count having heartbreak ok." a weak chuckle came out.

A few tears came up but not going down.

"I wish you guys were still here. Levy's off on a trip with Gajeel for now. No one's left for me."

The female's body was now sprawled across the grass.

"Cause you left with them."

And Lucy thought about how her crush had stopped talking to her even. Now Natsu was too busy with Lisanna to catch up with his old buddy.

These scenes flashed before her eyes.

The wall broke.

Water came rushing out.

A pale face as the background.

Arms around her head.

As if they were shielding her from any more pain and sorrow.

Lucy was face down on the smooth stone.

Letting the rest of her heart flow out with those salty tears.

It had been 10 minutes now.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Luce?" a familiar voice spoke.

Her hair whipped around as two colors clashed.

Onyx and deep brown.

Wet trails decorated her face.

Natsu's eyes were wide open.

He had never seen her this broken.

He had never known anything.

Suddenly another voice spoke up.

"Natsu?" and then a crystal blue came into play.

Her body and mind shattered once again.

Those arms were no use.

The bullets keep coming.

One after the other.

* * *

_Maybe in another life..._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

The blond had just woken up from a deep and relaxing sleep.

Pulling on a jacket and jeans, she went outside to that old café where everything changed.

She ordered a coffee.

Taking the drink outside, she sat down on that exact same spot.

The one where she had changed her heart forever.

Chocolate orbs stared at the rainbow colored petals.

Falling down.

Just like rain.

"Lucy?"

Her head turned around once more.

A pair of warm lips captured hers.

She smiled into the sweet kiss.

Then the man took his mouth off of hers and rested his forehead against the paler one.

"Happy Anniversary." Natsu chuckled.

She pulled him into a hug.

_In another life..._

I'd be your girl.

And I still am.

* * *

**GAHHHH! **

**The inspiration just flowed. I couldn't stop.**

**Review?**

**-SkyFairies**

* * *

.


End file.
